Griton Atlas
Griton Atlas (グリトン.ァトラス Guriton Atorasu), otherwise known as Ace (エース Ēsu), or Scorpion (蠍 Sasori), is a member of the Zodiac Knights and one of their most elite members alongside the three supreme leaders of the organization. He is believed to be one of the most dangerous figures in the organization, and is the Scorpio Symbiote (スコーピオ・シムビウーツ Sukōpio Simubiūtu). Appearance Personality Griton isn't a difficult man to describe, or so-to-speak, once somebody gets to interact with him. The difficult part about Griton is interacting with him in the first place. Among the Zodac Knights, Griton displays an attitude befitting that of his position, the Ace. He is one who acts aloof above all, rarely interacting with other people unless absolutely necessary for the advancement of a specific situation, making it rather tedious to work with him. At one point, what Griton desired above all was even a sliver of attention, using any drastic means possible to attain that simple look of acknowledgement by others. But alas, it was impossible; Griton was a powerless individual, unable to rise above the status for a non-mage for as long as he lived within the confines of a human body, mind and heart. And thus, he has abandoned it; ascending to a higher plane, he believes himself to be detached from those who have retained a human conscience whilst embodying demonic entities - poisonous, to be precise. Griton's mannerisms, as expected for someone of his status and personality, are completely aloof, rather rude, and callous. He demonstrates no qualms in shoving anybody the cold shoulder, or as he designates it, the "desert shoulder", in part of his status as a scorpion symbiote. He is easily considered rather rude to others, shown by his indifference to the other members of the Zodiac Knights, particularly by simply walking out on them in the middle of a conversation, or even official meetings. Though it should be noted that because of his status as "Ace", the special privileges he has makes him exempt from the general duties of a Zodiac Knight, as he is deployed solely in missions which require the "special touch", which are generally relevant to his extremely potent poisons and needle-based magic. Notably, Griton isn't truly willingly as anti-social as he is, but rather, it is relevant to the abilities he holds primarily. Because of his absolutely lethal abilities (the prowess of which could butcher virtually all of Daybreak's cast), he has believed himself to be unworthy of associating with others of lower or similar levels of power to himself. This is notably in contrast with Deen Lhant, whom Griton makes parallels with; while Deen believes that he is powerless, Griton believes he is too dangerous to truly associate with other individuals. This reflects prominently in Griton's battle technique, which involves mercy-killings most of the time, through a deadly, poisonous stab to the neck or heart. Whenever someone of true status is capable of interacting with Griton, he displays himself as a genuinely kind individual who will do whatever he can in his unorthodox power to protect them and fulfill their goals. This is the most evident reason for why he has joined the Zodiac Knights, for he believes that protecting the Joker and advancing her goals is the only reason for his existence, knowing not of anything else because of his insecurities. History Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Physical Skills Ways of Combat Physical Abilities Assorted Others Magical Abilities Toxic Life Earth Magic Needle Magic Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Male Category:Symbiote